robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
E-123 Omega
E-123 Omega is an E-series robot built by Dr Eggman, and the last of the E-100 range. It remains unknown if he has an organic battery or not. He is also one of the few characters who the aloof Shadow the Hedgehog genuinely considers as a friend. History Video games After he was built, Omega was sealed in an underground chamber to guard an amnesiac Shadow, after Eggman rescued him from his fall back to Earth from the Space Colony ARK. After some time, Omega grew to deeply resent Eggman, and made plans to wipe out every robot the scientist had ever built, and later Eggman himself. When Rouge the Bat, in search of a secret treasure, ended up awakening Shadow, she inadvertedly re-activated Omega who began to fire wildly at Shadow. The two were broken up by Rouge before they could injure each other, and after weighing up the options, she decided the three should team up to track Eggman down, thus forming Team Dark. Once they had tracked Eggman to his flying fortress, Omega wandered into a room full of Shadow androids where Rouge was. In his own way, he reassured her that the androids were just doubles, and the original Shadow must be out there somewhere. Omega later played his part in battling the powered up Metal Sonic , and departed on his own after the battle was won. He later joined up with Shadow again in search of Eggman and the remaining Chaos Emeralds. Some time later, Omega met up with Rouge while wandering in the wild, and was given a new mission by Rouge: Deliver a Chaos Emerald to Shadow in the distant future. He waited for the appropriate time in the future to join Shadow in battle against Mephiles the Dark, but was briefly reprogrammed to fight and imprison Shadow, as the people feared he had become too powerful. The news of this deeply troubled Shadow, but they remained friends, fighting together against Mephiles as Team Dark and later travelled through time to retrieve the scattered Chaos Emeralds in order to retrieve the dead Sonic's lost soul and restore him to life. These events would later be erased when Sonic and Princess Elise would extinguish the flame of the young Solaris. Some years later, Omega, continued his rampage against Eggman's robots, fell victim to the Nocturnus echidna clan, who defeated and dismantled him and left his remains in Metropolis Zone. Fearing the worst, Shadow went wandering in search of his friend, refusing to let him rust at the hands of the marauders, and later found him in Metropolis Zone. After being repaired by Tails and Eggman, he joined the group in their battle against the Nocturnus clan, though this was only for Shadow and Rouge's sakes. Indeed, he said himself 'there is no reason to doubt Shadow or Rouge. There is no reason to trust the rest of these meatbags.' He remained with the team for the rest of their mission, including their collective journey into the Twilight Cage and back again. He also made a brief appearance during Mario and Sonic's participation in the Olympic Winter Games in Vancouver, turning up for a short-track race. Archie Comics Omega was introduced to the Archie continuity in Sonic Universe Issue 3. Activated by Dr. Eggman and commanded to hunt down and destroy the rogue E-102 Gamma, the walking arsenal was also confronted by Shadow the Hedgehog, who was on assignment from G.U.N. to recover Gamma and bring him over to their side. During the conflict, Gamma was able to get close to Omega and transfer the same self-awareness factor that allowed Gamma to betray Eggman. In the end, Gamma shut down and Omega gained his own sense of self. He willingly accompanied Shadow back to the United Federation and became a member of G.U.N.'s elite squad, Team Dark, along with Shadow and Rouge the Bat. Since joining G.U.N., Omega has found purpose in fighting the forces of the Eggman Empire, a job that he thoroughly enjoys. As well as burning down everything that stands in his way, Omega also enjoys a friendly rivalry with his teammate Shadow and seems to have a competitive streak, making light of their more violent missions by trying to destroy more enemies than the other and such. Abilities Omega is the most well-armed of any E-Series robot. His large arms and body contain a vast array of powerful weapons. He can swap out his hands for small machine guns, flamethrowers, missile launchers and an array of beam weapons which he can fire with ease, due to his 360 degree rotating upper body. Omega can also fire his teammates like cannonballs if they curl into a ball. His only real weakness is that he is very slow, though his moving speed can be boosted by activating his jets. Omega also has a small storage compartment in his chest for storing small objects such as Chaos Emeralds. He is very proud of his power, and is notably single-minded, dedicating himself solely to wiping out any Eggman-made robot he sees. Appearances *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Sonic Colours (DS) *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games. See also *E-102 Gamma *E-101 Beta Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:War Machines Category:Video Game Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Sentient Robots Category:G.U.N. Category:Eggman Machines Category:Rogue AI